Camille Draco
"All rules go out the window when Normies are involved" ''- Camille in The Fright for Freedom (special) Camille Draco is the daughter of a male dragon and a female Normie Personality Camille is a carefree and charismatic girl. Usually,she prefers to hang out with her friends than study. However,when the situation rises,she works very hard. She's pretty much the best prankster in the school,and so far,no one has challenged her. She's very loyal to her friends,and if anyone threatens them,she stands up for them. However,since she gets bullied because of her sexual orientation,she can be very sensitive. She claims that she hates Normies,although her Mother is one of them. Physical Appearance Camille has hot pink skin and light purple eyes. Her hair is also hot pink with streaks of light pink. The end of her tail has an arrow-shaped horn on it. She has two small light purple horns growing out of her head. Unlike her sister,Darla,she doesn't have any wings. Classical Monster Camille is the daughter of dragons. Most Dragons are portrayed as greedy monsters who love to do nothing else but steal treasure,burn down villages,and eat people. However,Dragons have also been portrayed as kind,gentle creatures who have assisted humanity,going as far as to be friends with certain humans. Dragons have also been worshiped as Gods by many cultures. Camille could be considered one of those evil Dragons. She believes Normies to be nothing more than food to eat,since she's grown up around her Dad most of her life. However,she also sees Normies as dangers to monsters,especially anyone who's related to a Hunter (Mainly the Van Hellscreams). Camille also takes shiny objects (or jewelery) from other Ghouls. She also has a habit of destroying classrooms,either by accident or on purpose. Relationships Family *Katherine Silver is Camille's mother. She divorced Flare when Camille and Darla were barely a year old. Ever since then,while Camille lives with Dad,Darla lives with Mom. *Flare Draco is Camille's father. Ever since he broke up with Katherine,Flare has hated Normies,and his daughter,Camille,shares his prejudice. *Darla Draco is Camille's sister. She's the polar opposite of her,so they always fight with eachother. Friends *Makei is one of her best friends.Whenever someone bullies her because of her sexual orientation,he always stands up for her. *Dani Jones is also one of her best friends.However,Camille has developed feelings for her *She goes skateboarding with Howleen F. Wolf after school,and they also prank any Normies they find *Usually,she and Grave Robberson start harassing the Werecats whenever they get the chance Enemies *She has a intense rivalry with Cleo de Nile (It involved *She has a feud with the Van Hellscream family,especially Lilith Romance *She is a lesbian,but refuses to tell anyone *Camille has a crush on Dani Jones,but doesn't tell her because she's afraid that she'll be rejected Pet *She isn't allowed to have pets because she has a habit of eating them Trivia *Camille and her sister,Darla,are named after Devon and Cornwall,the two-headed dragon from the 1998 movie ''Quest for Camelot. *Her 'gender-bender' named is Carlos Draco *Her normie name is Camille Duncan Category:Dragon Category:Original Characters Category:Lesbian Category:Rjoy10's OC Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Females